Getting There
by deep in the high
Summary: Jason and Kelsi both are oblivious to each others love. Follow them in a series of oneshots while they get together, date, go through hardships, and face fate and love.
1. Late

_So I wrote this as a oneshot about five years ago, and I was reading it over tonight and I realized exactly how bipolar Kelsi sounds in this. I can't leave it that way, so this is the revised and, in my opinion, greatly improved, oneshot. I know that there is still a lot of things that could be done to make it even better, but this version makes me happy for the time being.  
_

—

**L**ate

Jason Cross was late. Well, in Coach Bolton's mind, at least. Jason had left basketball practise to go to the washroom, and was expected back in five minutes. He has already been gone for seven. The regular consequence was one lap around the gym for every minute you were late. That meant that Jason was sitting at two laps. _Three, _he corrected, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. He quickened his pace as he walked the long way towards the gym. As he passed the auditorium, he heard a rusty voice trying lyrics with various piano chords. He passed the auditorium in a light jog.

The brown-haired basketball player made a point of going to the washroom at the same time everyday. He would walk the long way and listen to the piano playing for a few minutes before returning to do the required laps. He was in awe of the piano from the second he heard the music. But the music that he had fallen in love with was not the music being played that day. The music that day was more upbeat. Today, Kelsi was not playing.

The girl who had taken Kelsi's place at the piano was Jason didn't recognize. She had very dark hair, similar to Jason's, and she never played the calm, classical melodies that Kelsi played. Jason had initially been shocked that day after day, this girl had taken Kelsi's place at the piano. However, months later, he came to expect it. Now, he came past the auditorium more out of habit than expecting to see Kelsi.

The next day, Jason was walking with Troy and Chad towards the student parking lot. The three of them were going to go hang out at Troy's. As they were walking past the auditorium, laughing at some joke Chad had just told, Jason heard a smooth melody that he knew unmistakeably. Kelsi was back.

"Hey, guys, I forgot something back in the gym. I'll meet you out at the truck," he hastily made up the excuse, jogging back around the corner. He waited until he couldn't hear Troy or Chad anymore before going to the auditorium and peeking inside. He saw the girl at the piano was wearing baggy pants and a hat, and was composing music. It was indeed Kelsi.

Kelsi glanced up at the creak of the door.

"So you're the disturbance Myra told me about." Her voice was beautiful to Jason, and it echoed around him. She stood, and closed the folder of songs. Kelsi walked towards the frozen player. "You come in everyday, huh?" He stuttered at the question, his voice lost in her presence. The once shy girl had some self-esteem now. He gathered his pride and all of his confidence.

"I heard playing a few months ago," se responded, trying to meet her eyes. Here she was, the girl whose playing he had admired for months on end, back in the auditorium, talking to him.

Kelsi smiled. "Myra plays in here during your practise now. I play afterwards. My biology tutoring is right after school."

"You tutor biology?" Jason asked.

Kelsi laughed. "No, I need to be tutored in biology. I skip too many classes, I guess," she explained.

"You don't seem like the type to skip class," he told her.

"Well, there is a lot you don't know about me. We aren't friends. We only know each other because of Troy and Gabriella. I'd bet that if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even know my name."

"That isn't true," protested Jason. Kelsi gave him a pointed look. "Okay, well, maybe it is. But I'm happy that I do know who you are. I wish I knew you better."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I bet," she said dryly. There was a short pause. "I'd also bet that you are just like Troy." Jason gave her a confused look as he took a seat in the front row of the theatre. "I mean in the sense that Troy gets everything he wants practically handed to him because he's Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team, lead in the spring musical." Her tone was tense.

"Kelsi, it isn't like that at all," Jason said quietly. He stood up and walked up the stairs towards the upset compose. "Troy worked hard to be made captain, and he won the lead during call backs, fair and square. And you can't deny that he and Gabriella were the best leads that East High has had in a musical in years."

"And I do know all of that!" Kelsi exclaimed. "I do, but it just doesn't seem fair that some people in the school get everything, and other people get completely overlooked."

"You mean people like you?" Jason asked tenderly. "Kelsi, it would be impossible to overlook you. Without you, the school wouldn't have a musical."

"I don't just mean the musical, Jason, I mean everything! In the cafeteria at lunch, the basketball team sits front and centre with everyone else pushed to the side. Most people barely know the scholastic decathlon team exists because the skip it so there's more room for basketball news. And the guys on the basketball team can have any girl they want, just like Troy got Gabriella, and Chad got Taylor, and neither of them even had to try!"

"But you remember what Troy and Gabriella went through to be together," Jason protested, "and Taylor has always had a thing for Chad. Just like I've always had a thing for you."

"Me?" Kelsi whispered. "Why would you like me?" Jason got up from the seat and walked up the stairs to the stage as she spoke. He carefully sat beside her on the small piano bench.

"I don't know why," he told her, "but I do know that I like you a lot. And I know that I'm not just going to let you get away from me." Kelsi blushed at that.

"Jason," Kelsi started, but stopped abruptly when Jason bent so he could brush a kiss against her cheek. "What does this mean?" she finally asked.

"I don't know that either, Kelsi," Jason told her. "I know what I want, but you haven't told me what you want, or how you feel."

"I…I like you, too, Jason," she spoke after a moment. She smiled up at him, and he smiled down at her. "I think I want the same thing you do."

If it was possible, Jason's smile got wider. He knew that he should go find Chad and Troy, but he didn't want to leave Kelsi. Instead of leaving, he let her show him chords on the piano, showing him how she played the song that Jason had long admired her playing.

Chad leaned against the doorframe, and smiled at his friend's happiness. The bushy haired teen smiled, and chuckled silently to himself, knowing that this time, he didn't interrupt anything. He exited, and left the school, knowing Jason would rather walk home than have Chad interrupt.

* * *

_I don't think I'll end up editing these in the order they were posted in. I think I'll end up editing the one that I think really needs it first, and the next one is Chapter 4. I think it is terrible, and needs to be completely reworked so it makes some sense, so that one is next. I hope you enjoyed this. :)_


	2. I'll Consider It

_I've chosen this to be a collection of Jason/Kelsi one-shots. I thank you for your appreciative and motivating reviews. Here is one-shot number two!_

Kelsi frowned at the mirror as she adjusted her cap. Her appearance went unnoticed at East High, and she was happy that way. She saw how everyone admired and crowded around the jocks. She hated those people, who thought they were inferior, and believed they could boss everyone around. She thought the problem was increased when Troy and the Decathlon Team became friends. They were considered the 'cool crowd' too, and Kelsi was the only one left out. At least, that was how it felt to the pianist.

She put her worthless cell phone in the pocket of her baggy pants and adjusted her glasses. Her mother called her downstairs and told her she was going to be late if she didn't leave immediately. Kelsi exited, and started towards the school, towards the judging student body that gathered around Basketball and Musical Star Troy Bolton and his girlfriend, Decathlon and Musical Star Gabriella Montez and their best friends. She spotted Jason, the boy she liked. Kelsi would never admit it, though – it was embarrassing to her. She walked directly passed the crowd and into the deserted school. _Everyone is with Troy and Gabriella, congratulating them on _my_ musical,_ Kelsi though angrily to herself. She groaned and took out the key to the Auditorium Ms. Darbus entrusted to her. It clicked open and she groaned as her petite frame pushed the heavy door open so she could enter. Kelsi seated herself and pulled out her disorganized music.

The rhythmic melody flowed through her fingers to the white, spotless keys. She began to work out music, an opening song for the spring musical, she decided. She was oblivious to outside sounds as she played, the music echoing through the large room. The chairs were empty, all but one in the far back.

Jason smiled at the girl in the baggy clothes. He knew she was kind, generous, and everything he wanted in a girl. Everything and more. Kelsi began to slow the song to a finish, and Jason watched as she scrawled something on music paper.

Kelsi was unaware of being watched by a jock, one that played basketball with Troy, one that she thought worshiped the singing couple. The fifteen-year-old was in tenth grade, just like Troy and Gabriella, Jason, and all the other friends of the youths. She sat and played another melody, singing along possible lyrics. She finished with it fading out and the melody never slowing, unlike the first one. It ended, and Kelsi heard applause behind her. She noticed Jason for the first time; he was beaming in delight at her playing. "Brava!" He called, like Ms. Darbus would.

"What?" She asked him, curiosity hinting at her voice, her heart hoping that he wasn't there to insult the pianist. She advanced up the aisle stairway towards him. "Why are you here?" He voice shook, and cracked in fear.

"Are you scared of me?" Jason's voice was confused as he addressed the shaking Kelsi. "I'm here to see you." He answered her question.

"Leave." Her confidence had grown, and Jason stepped forwards, towering over her, strangely comforting her. She hid in his shadow, hoping his eyes weren't on her.

"Kelsi, you know very well I can't bear to see a girl sad, scared, or hurt. What's wrong?" Jason urged, and touched her arm questioningly.

"Troy and Gabriella screwed up East High." Kelsi's voice rang out in anger now, and Jason looked taken aback. He looked at her confused, his features curved into a mask of inquiry. "They made every club cool, and I don't belong to a club, or they don't include me as a member." Kelsi spat out in fury.

"Kelsi, you're not alone. Sometimes I get fed up with Troy too." Jason confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I want someone to relate to, someone to talk to, like a girlfriend…" Jason trailed off in embarrassment.

"Me too. Jason, would you be there to talk to me?" Her eyes held the expression her voice lacked, and Jason nodded. He bent and touched his lips lightly to her cheek.

"Kelsi, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Kelsi bit her lip, and cocked her head to the side. "I'll consider it."

_It wasn't very good, was it? (Sigh). Oh well. Review your opinions._


	3. Locker Sharing

_Thank you reviewers, here is you're one-shot. By the way, they won't all be about them getting together; some will be breakups, and weddings, ECT. _

——————————————————————————————————————

Jason lugged his full backpack up the stairs of East High School. It was his first day of grade eleven, and his locker was on the third floor. It sounded good until he saw the stairs; his freshman classes had all been on the first level. He stomped up and found the assigned locker, only to see a girl piling her belongings into it. He immediately knew she was new; Jason knew most people, and had seen them all at least once.

"Hi, I'm Jason. What is your name?"

"Kelsi." The shy girl replied. "We have to share. They told me so."

"Well, can I show you around?"

"No, I attended last year." Kelsi told the stunned star. "I'm Kelsi Nielson. You don't remember?" Tears rushed to Kelsi's eyes and threatened her cheeks. "The Winter Musical? Ms. Darbus?" One tear had fought with her will and flowed down her cheek slowly, soon falling to the tile floor. Jason put his bag down.

"Kelsi…Kelsi…Kelsi! I remember now!" Jason exclaimed as a light went on in his head. "Kels…you changed!" Jason's claim was true. The baggy pants had been replaced with fitted jeans, and the shirts were more fitted to her torso. The only familiar thing was her hat, still hiding her face. Her shoes had Velcro as laces, and she had stayed the same height.

"Hey, Jason." She replied as he remembered her. "Darbus said we have to share. You know, help the basketball team 'broaden their horizons'." She mimicked the Drama teacher as she spoke that last bit. "Taylor and Chad, Gabriella and Troy, Sharpay and Zeke, Ryan and some other cheerleader…Ashley! And then there is…" Kelsi trailed off as she gazed into Jason's deep brown orbs.

"I know. I saw." Jason assured her, and put a strand of her brown hair out of her face. "I just can't believe you…you look so….different."

"Thanks, Jason." Kelsi retorted sarcastically, her voice raised a little bit. "That must be what every girl wants to hear." Jason had a shocked expression on his face. He had always imagined Kelsi as a sweet girl, a beautiful shy girl, not this imposter.

"Why did you change?" Jason asked quietly, silently urging her to stop drawing attention to them. "This isn't like you."

"Well, the guy I liked didn't like me that way." Kelsi exclaimed hotly, her voice going no lower. She shoved a book into the open locker, where Jason had put most of his bag's contents. "He likes _cheerleaders_!" The exclamation was filled with white-hot rage, and Jason was taken aback by the girl's attitude.

"Ryan doesn't like cheerleaders." The oblivious boy told her.

"You!" Kelsi screamed, blood boiling with impatience. "I like you! You _idiot!" _Kelsi was hysterical at that point. "How can you not see, Jase? I thought that the constant talking was chemistry…" Kelsi let the hot tears all rush down her face of melancholy.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry," The boy told the girl. "I was afraid you'd turn me down…" He trailed off, eyes looking downward. "Do you want to hang out, sometime tomorrow? You know, catch a movie?" Jason asked; his eyes were still lowered. Kelsi lifted his chin, to match his brown eyes with her orbs and smiled.

"I do." She replied in a joyous expression, her lips beaming as she hugged Jason Tightly, and Jason kissed the top of her head.

——————————————————————————————————————

_You like? Yes, no, maybe so? Please comment._

_-Innocent Tranquillity- _


	4. Screw Fate

_Hey guys, here is an idea that came to me last time I was swimming. (I needed a break after I got my lip to stop bleeding. Clarinets, you know how it is.)_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to the creator of High School Musical. Don't sue me, sue them. _

_And to remind you, these are stories to clear my mind, not an actual story. Just lots of one-shots._

_------_

Kelsi let silent tears fall down her cheeks, her depression consuming her music as she pushed the ivory keys rapidly. She let tears stream down her face, the pounding in her heart quickening as the song progressed. She felt a scream well up in her chest, and it begged for her to let it out. Kelsi finally abruptly stopped her playing and let out a bloodcurdling scream that pierced the frightened, thick air of the abandoned auditorium.

Luckily, the only people left in the school at five were the basketball players, who practiced on the other side of the school. The scream seemed never ending, and her heart pounded, her pulse quickened in sad and loss. She remembered the casket in the home, and the words of the song they sang. She slowly ended her shout to the sky and replaced her hands on the keys. She began the sorrowful melody and gently sang.

_When I come to the end of the road__  
__And the sun has set for me, __  
__I want no tears or gloom-filled room__  
__Why cry for a Soul set free?__  
__Miss me a little - but not too long,__  
__And not with your head bowed low__  
__Remember the love that we all shared,__  
__Miss me - but let me go._

_For this is a journey we all must take  
And each must go alone  
It's all part of the Masters's plan  
A step on the road to home.  
When you are lonely and sick of the heart  
See family and friends we know  
Take time to heal, tho' we must part  
Miss me - but let me go._

Her heart caught in her chest as she ended and knelt over into hysterics. She whimpered and cried loudly, her tears mingling with the carpet. Kelsi silenced herself as footsteps passed by. They stopped in front of the door and it opened heavily. "Kels?" Her boyfriend, Jason, asked."No!" She snapped, tears continuing in the paths already gauged down her face. "My family was murdered, why the hell would I be alright?" She was shouting by then. "They were shot! It was a miracle I was getting pregnant because of _you_!" She screamed. "I hate you, I hate life!"

"Kelsi Nielson!" Jason yelled, his tone matching hers. "This wasn't my fault, or you're fault! It had to happen, it was fate!"

"Screw fate!" Kelsi screamed, and collapsed, falling from the bench to the stage. "Can I go home?" She whimpered, her anger was relieved.

"Yes."


	5. Swimming

_I got the idea from my own loss, and I said screw fate when some IDIOT tried to open the door of our dorm at camp, and we spent about an hour huddled on a bed thinking happy thoughts. After that we said screw rules, and we kept our door locked. Some reviewer asked where I came up with screw fate. I can't remember who, though. Sorry, reviewer! _

_Might I remind you that these stories are connected in no such way; they are all one-shots with their own specific idea._

_I own nothing but my ideas. Characters belong to the genius who made HSM._

———

Kelsi smiled and played the bouncing song with joy, enhancing it's melody with her bliss. Mrs. Darbus had picked her musical over _Michelle's _or_ Avery's. _Kelsi knew she should be happier, but, Jason Cross was on her mind. She stopped in mid-song to sweep a loose strand of brown behind her ear. She adjusted her cap and continued, thinking about the lead roles. Two people Troy and Sharpay would be perfect for. She had mentioned it to Mrs. Darbus a few times, but Mrs. Darbus had once again told her that the theater give everyone a fair chance. Kelsi bit her lips; she knew Troy and _Gabriella _would have to get the parts.

She grabbed her stress ball from beside the music and squeezed, biting her lip harder. She hated Gabriella, she had changed everything! Kelsi had been perfectly content blending into a wall, but Gabriella had to come and make Troy fall in love with her. At first, Kelsi had been happy for the couple, until the skater dude, Leo, had been talking to her non-stop. She had forged a friendship with Jason out of it, however. Whenever Leo was around, they would be 'boyfriend and girlfriend' so that he would leave Kelsi alone. She was overly grateful. She remembered how he had forced her into saying yes to Troy's pool party tonight, and she knew he would make her swim. Kelsi stood and headed towards her locker. She opened it easily and dug through the mess of contents looking for her Biology homework. She found it and stuffed it in her bag, then took it out and put it back in her locker. Kelsi barely ever went to Biology. She closed her locker and smiled as she went outside. Her smile dissipated as she saw the weather.

It was raining hard, and Kelsi put up the hood of her sweater that Sharpay had bought her. They had become friends after Troy and Gabriella's win, and Sharpay had become a decent person. Kelsi hastened through the sheets of icy rain and opened her front door. A note was on the counter in the kitchen and she scanned it over, knowing its words. The note was always the same pathetic excuse for not being home. Kelsi's brother and father had left her and her mother when Kelsi was ten, and Her mom had been going out with a creep ever since.

_Kelsi,_

_I know I said I'd be home today, but Timothy asked if I would go out with him! Oh, homey, I think tonight's the night! I will be home late; dinner is in the freezer, preheat at 375 degrees and cook for thirty minutes. Don't wait up sweetie, love you._

_Mom_

Kelsi laughed at the note. Tonight would be the night…Kelsi walked over and held onto the table for air. Timothy was seeing five other girls! She laughed as she went upstairs to change. She pulled off her clothes and pulled on a bikini Sharpay had bought her for Christmas. Then Kelsi pulled on her jeans and top, packed her bag, and set off for Troy's house. The rain had cleared and the sun shone through the clouds happily. She smiled and went up the drive, knocking.

"Hey Kelsi, you're the last one here, come on in. Do you need to change?" Troy asked, out of breath.

"No Troy. I have my bathing suit under my clothes. Are you alright?"

"Troy!" Gabriella came up in a revealing red bikini that Kelsi would have thought a kid's and kissed him, pushing him against the wall.

"That way, Kelsi." He pointed down a wall and went back to Gabriella. Kelsi walked up and onto the deck at the end. She greeted everyone. Chad and Taylor were making out; Sharpay was reading a magazine, Zeke was probably in the kitchen making an appetizer, and Troy and Gabriella were doing God knows what in the entranceway. Jason was swimming in the pool, and as soon as he saw her and she had gotten into her bathing suit he hoisted her up and tossed her into the pool. Kelsi screamed and kicked her feet furiously.

"Jason!" She shouted, furious. "Jason Mathew Cross!" She felt him grab her waist and heave her out.

"Sorry Kels, but it was hilarious!" He told her.

"No it wasn't!" Sharpay snapped angrily. "You got me all wet!" Her Ice Queen demeanor had been toned down a little, but she still got mad quite easily.

"Yeah, Jason! I can barely swim!" Kelsi snapped at him, her tone matching Sharpay's.

"I didn't know, Kelsi. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me if I take you out on Friday?" He asked hopefully.

"I'll forgive you if you teach me how to swim. Taking me out would be a bonus." Kelsi told him and he pulled her back in, assisting her with her kicking and treading water.

--

_Tell me what you think, people!_


	6. Passion

_Hey guys, it has been a while, but I am so close to finishing Truth Comes Out, and I had to fix my pillow. I hate rips…anyway, this isn't exactly straightforward I love you I love you too, but it is nice I think. I haven't written it yet, so, um, here you go. Oh, right, this is Kelsi focused. _

Kelsi sighed as she stared straight ahead with her pale eyes. She glanced down at the tiled floor sorrowfully as she let a glassy tear fall from her left eye and land on the ground. Her heart ached and her head throbbed. He slid down the wall featuring the Wildcats and threw her head back in pain. It banged uncomfortably against the wall and Kelsi closed her eyes. The status quo was gone now, jocks hanging out with geeks and skater dudes talking to the drama club. Troy and Gabriella were friends, Troy and Sharpay dating. Chad and Taylor had hooked up, and Zeke had moved to Atlanta. Ryan just became single, breaking up with his girlfriend of a week and a half, Kelsi Neilson.

His words kept repeating in Kelsi's mind: "It isn't working, Kelsi, I don't think you love me." The words echoed in Kelsi's heartbroken soul. She leant her head against the person to her left's shoulder.

"Jason?" Kelsi whimpered quietly.

"Hey Kelsi." The black haired number 23 player said. "What's wrong?"

"Ryan, he…" Kelsi broke into sobs as Jason wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. "He thought…he thought that I…I…I didn't lo—He thought I didn't love him!" Kelsi wailed to the boy. He patted her back gently and pulled her petite frame into his chest.

"Its okay, Kelsi, he probably didn't think that you would want to marry him someday." Jason responded, trying to quiet the hysterical girl. This only made Kelsi cry harder and Jason clutched the girl closer. "I'm sure you love him, Kelsi. More than anyone realizes.

"He was right, Jason." Kelsi sobbed into his jersey. "I don't love him enough. Maybe if I quit making plays…"

"Kelsi!" Jason scolded. "You love the plays, you love being playmaker. I don't think you could give it up even if you wanted to. If Ryan doesn't like you the way you are now, he isn't worth you're time." Kelsi looked up at Jason, her eyes full of pain.

"Are, are you sure?" She asked through the emotion of her despairing voice. "I mean, he stopped being in the leads so he could spend time with me…" Kelsi burst into new tears and Jason sighed.

"Kelsi, he should love you for who you are and what he feels, not for how much time you spend together. He gave up something, but you shouldn't give up something you feel so passionately about." Jason told Kelsi carefully, trying to avoid upsetting the girl more.

"I don't know!" Kelsi wailed. "He gave up lead roles to be a minor or small character. Jason, he expected me to do the same!"

"Kelsi," Jason told her calmly. "He shouldn't have expected you to give up one of you're passions just because he gave up leads. He should understand how much you love you're musicals and being the playmaker."

"I guess…" Kelsi trailed off.

"Come on, Kelsi. I'll take you home. You're mom is probably getting worried, and you most likely don't want to walk home." Kelsi smiled weakly at gazed at the boy affectionately.

"Thanks, Jase."

_I hope you guys liked it. It has been a long time since I updated, so here you go._


	7. Common Sense

_Hey guys, here's another. Hope you enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, the genius who invented HSM does._

_

* * *

_

* * *

The only sound was the echo of Kelsi's footsteps as she walked through the deserted halls. Troy was dating Gabriella. Troy Bolton was dating Gabriella Montez. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Kelsi scowled, the soft sound echoing and then, fading into the nothingness. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. They were the 'it' couple at East High, and everybody hated it. Gabriella wasn't the Ice Princess, or the Ice Queen; she was referred to as the Ice Goddess. Sharpay had warmed up immensely and lost her title, a happy good-bye. Gabriella had gained hers, a happy welcoming. She had been so innocent…so nice, but then showed her true colours.

Jason had warned her, he had begged Kelsi not to get to know Gabriella, to become her friend. Taylor was turning too, she had failed a test, Kelsi knew, and that was a shock to everyone. Chad had dumped her, and Kelsi knew she missed life with Chad, just like Kelsi missed Jason.

He had dumped her for some cheerleader named Stacy. Some cheerleader he wouldn't be ridiculed and belittled for dating. Kelsi hastily brushed a tear away from her cheek and swept a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she remembered Jason and her dating, their friendship that was now non-existent. Her mom had gotten a job offer in New York, same job, same pay, but a better community, and the job would pay rent. Her parents had decided that it was Kelsi's decision, but Kelsi was undecided until Jason dumped her; she was leaning towards moving.

Nevertheless, moving meant so much loss for a little gain. No more Darbus, no more musicals, or composing in the music room. No more biology with Ms. Ruston, no more watching the Wildcats win their basketball games, and no more hope. That was Kelsi's biggest worry, knowing that if she moved she would give up Jason forever. Kelsi still loved Jason, no matter what he decided or chose, and she didn't want to give up the hope and desire that burned deep inside her. She fiddled with the lock on her locker as the basketball team filed out of the locker room and went to their lockers. Kelsi cursed silently as Jason opened the locker beside her.

"Hey, Kels." He said hesitantly. "How are you?"

"Don't act like you care," Kelsi told him angrily, shoving books into her messenger bag.

"That won't work Kelsi."

"Yes it will, I don't care. I can avoid you for as long as I want." Kelsi told him as she reached for her biology book. "You can't stop me, you have _Stacy _now."

"No, Kelsi. I mean shoving all your stuff into your bag in a disorganized mess." Jason said, gesturing to the bag. "Let me help." He said, reaching for the bag.

"No!" Kelsi exclaimed, moving away. "Please, just go, Jason. You've done enough now. Go see Stacy; I don't care. Just get away from me."

"Kelsi, I dumped Stacy. She was a jerk." Jason told her, and Kelsi looked at his eyes, filled with sadness and longing. "Kels, I miss you."

"Too bad," Kelsi said, shifting her Science text to make room. "Bye." She said moodily, and Jason watched her go.

The next day, Kelsi sat in biology quietly, reading her textbook when a not sailed onto her desk. She frowned and unfolded the paper.

_Kelsi,_

_Don't throw this out, please. Kelsi, I should get straight to the point, but I won't. I remember when Troy and Gabriella got into the musical, and I noticed you, unlike all the other times, I didn't. I knew that I liked you; I knew that I could love you, Kels, but I was afraid to say something._

_Then you started to go out with Larry, and I knew I was jealous, oh, so jealous. I knew you were too good for him, but I didn't know why, Kels; I thought I was over you, I thought I could forget my feelings and go back to Lea. But I couldn't. I couldn't because I loved you, and I realized that when I asked you out and you said yes._

_Remember our first date? Pizza and a movie; a movie Troy and Gabriella ruined, remember? They sat in front of us and made out the entire time. I really wanted to hurt Troy, ruining our first date, our special date. Then I remember breaking up with you, Kelsi. I remember going out with Stacy and wanting to punch her because she wouldn't shut up. She was a challenge, but a bad challenge. You were so quiet I had to figure out how to get you talking. I asked about your family, remember? That got you talking._

_I guess what I'm trying to say is I miss you, and I love you, and I hope you can forgive me. Please, Kels. Please._

_Jason_

Kelsi let a tear drop from her eye as she crumpled the not up and tossed it into her bag, leaving as soon as the bell rang, wanting more than anything to get away from Jason; to get away from her heartbreak.

The next day Jason encountered Kelsi in the hallway, much to her dismay. "Kels, did you get the note?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kelsi said, looking at the ground. "You didn't punch her, did you?"

"No. I wanted to, because I love you, Kels. I love you so much that I can't imagine life without you."

"Get used to it, I think I want to move to New York City." Kelsi told him coldly.

Jason was flabbergasted, and did the only thing he could think of: he kissed her. His lips touched hers and he wrapped his arms around her small frame, and he could feel her melt into his embrace and kiss him back. He pulled away, looked into her eyes, her big, intelligent, emotional eyes, and smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered, pulling her close.

"I love you too." Kelsi whispered back, but Jason pushed her away. "What?"

"Yeah, but I've waited too long, Kelsi. I want a girl who has some common sense." Jason said, turning and walking away, leaving Kelsi hurt and confused, again. "Kidding!" He exclaimed, turning around and running back, scooping the playmaker up in his arms and carrying her out the school.

"Jason!" Kelsi screamed. "Put me down! Jason!"

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe? My best? My worst? Your favourite? Review? 


End file.
